


Everything You See

by whymylife (nabringa)



Series: When Your Father Turns To Stone [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred is around, Broken Families, Dick Grayson is Damian Wayne’s Parent, Gen, Kinda, POV Outsider, Press and Tabloids, So is Dick, Social Media, basically the press finds out Brucie's kids left him, but really this doesn't have much to do with them?, mostly just a filler fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabringa/pseuds/whymylife
Summary: None of Bruce’s children have ever been much for the spotlight, and the abrupt drop in appearances over the last two or three years leads to some speculation. This is elevated to an uproar when a press conference lets it be known that-- while it will still be held at Wayne Manor-- none of the Waynes except Bruce are expected to attend the annual Wayne Charity Gala.
Series: When Your Father Turns To Stone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036254
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180





	Everything You See

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place while Alfred is staying with Dick and Damian during HoG, approximately throughout the month of June.
> 
> Title is from 'House of Gold' by Twenty One Pilots.

Brucie Wayne is beginning to re-emerge. After months of silence from the press and speculation from the tabloids, he is spotted leaving a club in downtown Gotham with a young model, both obviously drunk. 

Since Brucie Wayne hasn’t been drunk in public-- let alone brought a date home-- for nigh on ten years now, the tabloid followers are intrigued. The playboy persona gave way to the dull but doting father after the third adoption, and to see it back in full force so suddenly raised many an eyebrow. The more curious readers go on to scour the news for statements or appearances from any of Brucie’s many children in an attempt to discover the root cause of this change, and find more than they think when they find nothing. 

None of Bruce’s children have ever been much for the spotlight, and the abrupt drop in appearances over the last two or three years leads to some speculation. This is elevated to an uproar when a press conference lets it be known that-- while it will still be held at Wayne Manor-- none of the Waynes except Bruce are expected to attend the annual Wayne Charity Gala. 

This isn’t completely surprising. Timothy Drake now owns and works at Drake Industries and will be attending as a representative of his own company, the position of Wayne Enterprises CEO back in the capable hands of Lucius Fox and not likely to be relinquished. Richard Grayson and Cassandra Cain have established lives as far from the paparazzi as possible and have only been seen at Galas for the last few years anyway. The real surprise is Damian Wayne. Damian is still a teenager. He is expected to make appearances with his father like all his siblings did in the past. He still lives at home and attends Gotham Academy, after all. 

Or does he? 

***

Damian Wayne’s location became the new fascination of the Gotham tabloid readers. While Brucie Wayne partied and Red Hood plotted, the more enterprising busybodies scoured the internet for Damian Wayne. Officially, Gotham Academy could neither confirm nor deny his attendance. Unfortunately, a particularly popular student revealed on her twitter that the elusive young Mr. Wayne used to be in her Biology class, but had switched schools in the middle of the spring semester and hadn’t been seen since. The post was taken down within twenty-four hours and only information Gotham Academy would release when confronted over the statements was that they took the privacy of their students seriously and the girl was being punished suitably for her indiscretion. 

A week later, someone from Bludhaven Central High posted a picture of a dark haired, dark skinned teen boy scowling at the camera on their Instagram, with the caption ‘the new kid doesn’t know how to smile lmao :)’. 

The next morning that particular student woke up to find their humble fifty-three followers had jumped to fifty thousand, and had to push their way through paparazzi to get to the school’s front doors. 

To absolutely no one’s surprise, the recent transfer student Damian Grayson was not in attendance that day. 

***

The fall out from Damian’s custody arrangement becoming public was not as bad as it could have been. For security’s sake Damian was pulled out of high school yet again and conducted his spring semester final exams online under Alfred’s supervision. Bruce Wayne was roused to make a press statement assuring the public that all was well with the family, it had just been decided that Damian could use a bit more privacy and socialization than he was getting living alone with his father. 

After some extensive discussion, Richard and Damian agreed that the teen should enroll in a virtual school come the new school year, and join clubs or organizations in order to socialize. That route would be much safer and more educationally stimulating for Damian than continuing on at a public high school. It would also afford him the opportunity to graduate early if he so wished. 

Damian was enthusiastic in expressing that he did indeed so wish. 

Their curiosity sated, the tabloid readers quickly lost interest in the Wayne family drama and moved on to a new topic of discussion: the now three month long absence of Batman and Robin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to be a part of i'll put you on the map, but I realized when I was posting it that I needed to focus on Jason's story in that fic, so I cut these scenes and figured why the hell not post them as their own thing? So. Have this?


End file.
